1. Field of the Invention
The invention presented herein relates to preformed doors, windows, louvers and other assemblies used in building construction.
2. Description Of The Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Conventional preformed doors, windows, louvers and other assemblies are provided by various manufacturers in the building trade with solid wood frames for insertion by carpenters into "rough" wall openings made as the building is being bricked or framed. The preformed door or other assemblies are then inserted into the rough opening and carpenters then secure and align the assembly and apply moldings or casings once the assembly is properly fitted. Such preformed assemblies generally include a frame made from solid wood which is both heavy for the carpenter to lift and adjust and is relatively expensive. However such conventional framed assemblies have the needed structural integrity required under storage, shipping and installation abuses which they often receive. Thus, with the aforementioned drawbacks and disadvantages of conventional preformed doors, windows, louvers and other assemblies the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an assembly which includes an outer frame which has the required structural integrity and capability of conventional solid wood assemblies but is much lighter and is easier to handle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a preformed assembly which is durable and which requires less steps in manufacture than employed in conventional solid wood assemblies.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an laminate for use in an assembly frame and process for forming the same in which a relatively thin wood member is applied to a corrugated member by conventional gluing techniques.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a preformed assembly which is relatively easy to manufacture and is less expensive than conventional assemblies.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.